BTRApplication
by JustAGirlWithAQuill
Summary: Read inside please!
1. Chapter 1

Just to start out with- I. OWN. NOTHING.! :(

* * *

Summery: Kendell and Jo broke up because Kendell caught Jo cheating. The only way to get his mind off her? A BIG TIME RUSH TOUR! :D (I love Jo! But the only way to get james single. Sorry)

Okay, so I saw someone was letting fans come up with girls for BTR. I hope you do not mind I am doing this, if you do please tell me! I will take it down! :) I need girls for all four boys.

Application:

Carlos, Logan, James, Kendell:

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Appearance(picture too if you want):

Style:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Birthday(year too!):

Favorite Song(why?):

Hobbies:

Talents:

How did they meet BTR(or are going to):

Dreams:

Goals in life:

Background:

Other?:


	2. CarlosLogan GIRLS :

This is not the story: sorry :/

So I have picked my carlos and logan :)

Keep sending in those kendell and james! :D :D

smileysurfer22

Carlos, Logan, James, Kendell: Carlos

Full Name: Jamie Lynn Jasch

Nicknames: J.J.

Appearance(picture too if you want): Short, dirty blonde hair, 5'5", average weight, lightly tanned skin, blueish green eyes.

Style: Casual and sport with a hint of girliness

Personality: Shy, but with the right person, she's the life of the party. She gets very mad when you say anything negative about being a girl and playing sports.

Likes: Volleyball, Truth or Dare (mostly the dare part), her friends, and dancing.

Dislikes: Fake people, boys who think they are better at sports just because they're boys, back-stabbers, and hypocrites.

Family:

Jenna-mom-36

Sean-dad-37

Gianna-younger sister-13

Birthday(year too!): November 7, 1995

Favorite Song(why?): Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha because when she falls for a guy, she falls hard

Hobbies: Any and all sports, dancing, and hanging out with her friends.

Talents: She was probably the best athlete at her old school and she can dance pretty well except when it's in front of a crowd.

How did they meet BTR(or are going to): The guys were playing a game hockey in the park and she asked if she could join them.

Dreams: She hopes to someday find that one boy who she can be herself with and doesn't have a sexist attitude about woman and sports.

Goals in life: She wants to be either a professional athlete or a professional dancer.

Background: When it was her 4th birthday her dad bought her her first ice skates. She fell in love with skating and tried new sports after that. She was the only girl on her baseball team in 6th grade and all of the girls made fun of her. She had no friends so she started taking dance classes in 8th grade. There, she started to feel normal and is one of the best dancers there is in the program.

Other?: She has a very short temper and is very stubborn and hard-headed.

TextingTantrum

Carlos ogan James Kendall: Logan

Full Name: Kamryn Katarina Kreen

Nickname: Kupkake, Kami, Kat, Kam

Appearance (Picture if possible): .com/image/selena%20gomez%20red%?o=3

Include the read streaks

Style: Think of a cross of Jade from victorious and Abby from NCIS. always wears black and usually has her hair up in a pony tail

Personality: Sweet heart if you know her. If she doent like you, you'll know it. If she's just meeting you she'll be kind of stand offish, she will be boarder line bitch and sweet heart.

Likes: Adam lambert (Her idol) Animals, Music, Hockey, basketball, pretty much anything else.

Dislikes: football jocks, Popular girls

Family: Katrina (mom 32) Landon (dad 33) Jason (Brother 22) Karson (22 Jason's twin)

Birthdate (Year too): April seventh 1994

Favorite Song (Explain): Anything by Adam Lambert, He has such a beautiful voice and his songs always have meaning behind them

Hobbies: She has a talent behind the camrea

Talents: Acting, singing

History: Her dad and mom when to high school together. Her mom got pregnant at seventeen and her dad stayed with her mom. When she was born her dad went bad and started beating her brothers. Then when she turned ten she started getting the beatings. When she turned twelve her brother Karson finally got the courage to call the police. Their dad was taken and their mom apoligised for never stopping the beatings. When Kamryn turned sixteen she moved to LA with her older brother Jason. Karson being the smartest brother went to college. She had been hurt so meny times that she is afraid of letting some in again. Then she met Logan and started falling for him. She tried to hold it back she tried to stop from falling in love but couldn't. All the other boys could figure out she fall for him, but Logan couldn't.

Dreams: singer,

Goals: To be a homicide detective, she loves helping at crime scenes. She has no problem with blood or dead bodies she thought this was the best job for her, or a hair dresser. She has always been great with her hair, She can style it color it and cut it

How Does Your Girl Meet BTR?: She was breaking up a fight between two guys and got hit in the face. Logan then jumped into action tring to help her.

Other: Her favorite thing to shop for are converse. Other then that she hates shopping.

Keep sending in your kendell or James girls! :D :D :D :D :D


	3. James&Kendell girls

I found my Kendell and James girls :D sorry to everyone who I didn't pick! I will probably end up using some of the characters as extras, friends, etc :) I will try to post the beginning as soon as I can! I will call it 'big time tour' I will not continue with this one, sorry. I will probably end up deleting this story Sunday or so. I do not want to have a useless story out there :) spamming our btr fan fiction 3 without furthado:

Purplesycho99

Carlos, Logan, James, Kendell:Kendall

Full Name:Sabrina Anna Zahir

Nicknames:Sabby

Appearance(picture too if you want):Black wavy hair with purple highlights in random places,Light tan,Chocolate brown fit body.

Style:She has a Urban or Valley girl type of likes wear black most of the time but wears Neon colors often :http:/www . /chillaxin/ set?id=22489569 or .com /chillaxin /set ?id=22489569 (remove spaces)

Personality:Out there,Fun,Weird, is a very odd looks very dazed or confused most of the she isn't she just wants to live and take in all the things she see's while it's still to stand up for herself & says things like;"Like" or "Lovely" often and,"Oh Wow,that's nice."She's very might think she's crazy when you first meet her but she's just being her.

Likes:PURPLE!Watching the sky,clouds,happiness,reading,singing,acting,walking outside while it's raining,art,music.

Dislikes:Mean ppl,Scary Movies,spiders,Twilight(sorta),her friends hurt.

Family:Mother:Monowara Parvin Zahir(41),Father:Mohammed Zahir (46),Sorayah Zahir (19)

Birthday(year too!):January 9th,1994

Favorite Song(why?):La La Land by Demi she feels it tells,"I will never change no matter what people say about me."OR Touchin On My by 3oh! has a good beat and is fun to listen to.

Hobbies:Reading,Acting,Singing,Watching the Sky,Listening to Music,Making videos with her friends,roller blading,watching movies.

Talents:Singing,Acting,Can play instruments(Piano,bass,drums).

How did they meet BTR(or are going to):She will or did(I'm not sure where you're starting the story so)meet the guys at the Palm was looking for her apartment and the guys offered to help found it with the help of them and went in saying goodbye to later talk to them when she went down to the pool and Carlos did a belly flop & splashed water all over the guy's apologized to her and she told them it was all talked for hours and quickly became friends.

Dreams:To become a famous actress and/or meet her role models(Demi Lovato & Kristen Stewart) and become one of their to find the right guy for her.

Goals in life:Become an aspiring young actress and become the best person she can be.

Background:She was born and raised in San Jose,California most of her life and moved to TX in her early later moved back to California because a talent agent had called her after seeing her in one of her School moved to Hollywood,California and is now at the Palm Woods.

I'mjustmeokay

Haha no worries alot of people do stories like this. Here's mine:

btr guy: Kendall

name: Savannah Louise Andersen

nicknames: Sav, Savvy, Lulu

Appearance: Looks like Samantha Droke (can be found on yahoo images)

style: skinny jeans, green converse, girly tank tops, concert tshirts (likes Taylor swift, John Mayer, maroon 5, goo goo dolls), graphic tees, aeropostale sweatshirts. Hates anything red!

Personality: opinionated, realistic, puts others first, can be shy, swears only moderately (occasional sh't or ass)

likes: writing, music, chocolate, unicorns, sweatshirts, bubblegum, popcorn

dislikes: red, tomatoes, flying ants, gym class

family: mom, Estelle (41, photographer)

dad, Louis (45, chef)

brother, Joey (22, drummer)

sister, Michelle (16, YouTube makeup tutorial artist)

birthday: June 19, 1993 (17)

fave song: Stop This Train by John Mayer because it relates to life, and it has a calming sound

hobbies: writing music, writing stories, singing, acting

talents: writing, acting, playing guitar

how she met btr: she got a job singing in a commercial, so she stays at the Palm woods hoping to get another

dreams: to publish a book, to record a song, to be on a tv show

goals: to stay at palm woods acting and find a boyfriend

background: born in Georgia, moved to Texas when she was 2, then California when she was 13.


	4. Chapter 4

WO! First chapter is up! look for the story, big time tour. enjoy:)

Love, Justine


End file.
